Bad Timing
by PassnPlay
Summary: Minerva walks in on Hermione and Pansy "enjoying themselves" leading to some very awkward conversations. Pansy/Hermione and slight Minerva/Rolanda (by Femslash-writer and Recreational Writer)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bad Timing**

**Chapter Rating: Mature (M)**

**Fandom:** **Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hermione/Pansy**

**Prompt(s): none**

**Words: 791 Words**

**Beta: Delilah Moon**

**Summary: Minerva walks in on Hermione and Pansy "enjoying themselves" leading to some very awkward conversations.**

**Chapter Author: Femslash-Writer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

><p>"Oh bloody hell, Granger. You are one kinky bitch," panted Pansy as Hermione licked her puckered rosebud. Pansy was on her hands as knees as the know-it-all licked her arse hole. They had been having sex together for a while, but this was the first weekend that they both had free in a while. They had been holed up in Hermione's Head Girl suite since after Sixth Year Transfiguration class on Friday. Today was now Sunday evening and neither had left the room all weekend. Hermione had bribed Dobby with knitted hats to deliver them food outside of her room.<p>

Most of Slytherin, just assumed Pansy was in Draco's room. No one worried about her. However, most of the Gryffindor students, especially Ron and Harry, were starting to get worried about what was going on with Hermione. Most believed that she had finally snapped from all the stress she put on herself.

No one knew who was secretly taking care of the Head Girl's stress. Pansy and Hermione had decided not to make their relationship public until the end of the school year. It would easier for both of them that way. Hermione should have at least told Harry and Ron, maybe then they wouldn't have gotten to Professor McGonagall to check on their friend.

It took a little bit for Minerva to break through her star pupils wards. In truth, McGonagall was just as worried as Harry and Ron. She had noticed that her star pupil seemed to be distracted during many of her Transfiguration lectures. On Friday, Hermione had all but raced out of the classroom as soon as she finished her in-class-essay.

Breaking through the wards, also broke the strong silencing charm Hermione had put up. As soon as they were down, Minerva heard someone on the other side of the door let out a loud scream. Without knocking, Minerva rushed into the room worried that something was the matter with Hermione.

Everyone in the Head Girl's room was in shock. Pansy and Hermione looked at their professor with fear and embarrassment. Minerva couldn't take her eyes off the two fingers that Miss Granger had buried deep within Miss Parkinson's anal cavity.

"I…" there was a slight croaking to Minerva's voice. She cleared her throat saying; "I think it would be best if you both get dressed. Miss Granger, I will see you in my office shortly." With that, the Transfiguration's professor ran from the room.

"Fucking hell, I am screwed," yelled Hermione pulling her fingers quickly from her girlfriend. "McGonagall is going to kill me."

* * *

><p><strong> - McGonagall's Office - <strong>

"Come in, Miss Granger." Hermione stepped into her professor's chambers. She was not excited for the conversation they were about to have. "Sit down please…I…I am sorry about what happened earlier, but if it is any consolation, that is not the first time I have seen two students in such a position. Many students seem to think it wise to use empty classrooms for their activities."

Hermione groaned. Minerva was just increasing her embarrassment.

"Miss Granger…Hermione….are…are you and Miss Parkinson being safe?"

"Safe? Professor, she can't get me pregnant." Hermione almost laughed at that thought. If Pansy could have, Hermione was sure that she definitely would have got her pregnant by now. The Slytherin witch often joked about just that.

"Well that may be, but there is still some risk of STDs. People your age tend to have sex very freely." Normally, Professor McGonagall would have sent her student to the hospital wing to receive a lecture about this from the Head Mediwitch. However, the Professor felt a special connection to the young woman and felt it was her duty to pass this information to Hermione.

"We are safe enough professor."

"Are you using dental dams?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, this is a pass-n-play story. Each chapter will be written by a different author (this is a great way to ensure that the story gets finished). Anyone that would like to write future chapters please message us. The group will discuss and decide whether to offer you an invitation to become a part of pass-n-play. There aren't any requirements so please don't be shy. We are new and eager to grow our membership.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bad Timing**

**Chapter Rating: Mature (M)**

**Fandom:** **Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hermione/Pansy**

**Prompt(s): none**

**Beta: Delilah Moon**

**Chapter Author: Recreational Writer**

**Summary: Minerva walks in on Hermione and Pansy "enjoying themselves" leading to some very awkward conversations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Hermione could not believe that her professor had just asked her that.<p>

"It's a muggle device that-"

"I know what it is." Hermione was mortified. Of course she knew what a dental dam was, but how did Professor McGonagall? The professor had quite a few years on her, but Hermione imagined that most adult witches had no idea what they were at least if they weren't a lesbian. There were rumors about the professor liking women, but until now Hermione had dismissed them all as nonsense.

Opening her desk drawer, Minerva pulled out several dental dams as well as a pamphlet. "Here, please use them in the future. I would hate for you to catch something from Miss Parkinson. There are many rumors floating around about her. If even one is true, I would prefer to ere on the side of caution."

Hermione knew that Pansy had never had sex with anyone her. There were silly rumors floating around. A couple of them, they had started themselves just to throw everyone off their track. "I…I…"

"Also, this is for you, a lot of students have trouble coming out." She handed the pamphlet to Hermione. The young Gryffindor read the words "Coming Out" on the front of the pamphlet. "I personally know how tough this can be. This pamphlet should be helpful if you so choose. I don't want to pressure you, but I think it would be wise for you to at least tell Potter and Weasley. Maybe we won't have another incident like this then."

The boys had been frantic about Hermione. Minerva knew that if they came to her again she would have to pay the young woman another visit, but she really hoped she didn't have to see Hermione and Pansy in such a state again.

"I…umm…thank you. You mentioned your personal experience? I don't mean to pry or anything, but if you can offer any advice on all of this…I don't imagine that Ron will take this well, and maybe not Harry either seeing as she is a Slytherin."

Professor McGonagall nodded at the girl. She knew the boys well and had already guessed that their initial reactions would not be nice. Ron still had a crush on Hermione, and it seemed as though Harry had a personal vendetta against Draco and all other Slytherin in their year. Harry had not stopped bothering her with the nefarious deeds he suspected Mister Malfoy was up to.

"I trust that anything said here will remain confidential. Anything I say from this point is not to be shared with anyone, including Miss Parkinson. Do you understand, Hermione?"

"Yes, professor, I understand."

"Good. Now as you might know, many of the students believe that I am married to Professor Dumbledore. However, I am not." Minerva took a breath. She had not told another student this before. "I am not even married to a wizard. I have been married to my best friend since many years before you were even born. She has fought side-by-side with me for two wars and will probably for another one before it is all over," Minerva sighed. She doubted that both of them would make it out of this war. They had been lucky before, but now she wasn't so sure. She and her wife were both purebloods. Both were targets during the two wars and would surely be a target during the third.

"It's Madam Hooch, isn't it professor?"

Minerva gave a shy smile to the young witch. Hermione was always so clever. "How'd you figure it out, Miss Granger?"

"I have seen the way you two interact. I thought you two were just extremely close, but now that I know that you're…well…preferring the company of women. It just makes sense."

"Have we been that obvious?" Minerva had been so carful, of course not when they first got married, but now they were. When they first got married, they had had sex all over the castle from the broom closet to Dumbledore's Office, from between the library stacks to the Gryffindor Common room. It had been some wild years.

"I don't think anyone else noticed. I just….well I think I have observed the staff more than most ever since Professor Moody turned out not to be Professor Moody." Observing professors was how Hermione had found out that Professor Snape and the Headmaster were together and that Professor Flitwick liked the seventh year Ravenclaw girls a little too much.

"Smart and observant. You will be a big challenge for our enemies in the coming war."

"I will follow Ron and Harry wherever this war leads." Hermione would die for her friends, but that didn't make it any easier to be honest with them. She loved them, but she also loved Pansy.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, do you know what you will tell them?"

"I am still not sure I should."

"Please Miss Granger, for both our sakes, tell them. Do NOT let them find out the way I did. Although, it might help Ron be ok with it if he saw you two. Not that I am suggesting that."

Hermione laughed at Minerva's intended joke. "Yes, I imagine that it would. I think that telling them that I prefer women before I mention Pansy just might help."

"Remember complete honesty is normally the best way to go. It was for me. People may have a bad initial reaction, but they normally come around. If they don't, I will just have to hex Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley into understanding." Minerva could barely keep a straight face as she and Hermione laughed at the idea of her cursing the boys. Both knew she wouldn't do it, but she would sure scare the shit out of them with her 'Professor McGonagall' attitude.

"Thank you professor, I really appreciate…well…everything."

"Come to me anytime, Hermione. I want you to know that I have always thought of you as more than just a student. Please come to me if you ever want to talk or have any questions…even if they're well…something that you can't talk with the boys about."

"I appreciate that. I…I think I need to get back. Pansy was very near hyperventilating when I left."

"Yes, go comfort your girlfriend. I will see you both in class on Monday." Hermione made to get up. "Oh and Miss Granger, if you need any more…dental dams…just let me know. I would hate for Poppy to get wind of this, she is a terrible gossip."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished, but I was thinking of adding a chapter of afterduring the war sex between Pansy, Hermione, Minerva, and Hooch. Thanks for reading. We are still accepting new members for Passnplay. Have a story your stuck on, a dead story, or something you want to share with another author then just send us your stuff. We don't care if it has already been started or is just starting out. We accept them all.**


End file.
